peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Splatter TV (STV)
Splatter TV '''is a Adult Rated TV Channel aired in 2020 By Pork Rind Productions Founder GrandpaDaveJr it is aimed for a adult audience around 18-42 years old. STV's Motto is "If it's Kid-Unfriendly then we're it's home" STV also has a PigTube Channel with the most popular video being "The Glory Of Gory Animation" which is a compilation of violence with "Party Party Party" playing in the background. Programming Current * Dad & George's Road Trip Of ANARCHY (2023-present) * Sweet Sow (2020-Present) * SuperMarioLogan (2020-Present) * South Park (2020-Present) * Futurama (2020-Present) * The Simpsons (2020-Present) * Family Guy (2020-Present) * American Dad (2020-Present) * The Cleveland Show (2020-2023/2031-Present) * Limmy's Show (2045-present) * King Of The Hill (2020-Present) * Smosh (2020-Present) * Angry Video Game Nerd (2020-Present) * Adam Ruins Everything (2020-Present) * Bob's Burgers (2020-Present) * Wonder Showzen (2020-Present) * Superjail (2020-Present) * Aqua Teen Hunger Force (2020-Present) * Rick And Morty (2020-Present) * Robot Chicken (2020-Present) * Squidbillies (2020-Present) * The Boondocks (2022-Present) * Duckman (2022-Present) * Stressed Eric (2025-Present) * 12 Oz Mouse (2020-2027) (Returned in 2043) * The Pig Pub (2027-Present) * Pressured Pedro (2032-Present) * Klay World (2020-Present) * Beavis And Butthead (2020-Present) * Hazbin Hotel (2023-Present) * Drawn Together (2023-Present) * The Whitest Kids U Know (2027-Present) * Mr Pickles (2022-Present) * Angry Kid (2028-Present) * Moral Orel (2025-Present) * Panty & Stocking: With Gartabelt (2027-Present) * WTF 101 (2032-Present) * Tim and Eric's Awesome Show Great Show (2023-Present) * Your Pretty Face Is Going To Hell (2025-Present) * Eye Sore (2040-Present) Former * Eye Sore (2024-2027) * Ren And Stimpy "Adult Party Cartoon" (2020-2021) (Was banned due to the huge amount of criticism) * Home Movies (2020-2023) (Was kicked out of the channel because GrandpaDaveJr thought even though the show was aimed for adults, It didn't really felt like an adult show) * Glenn Martin DDS (2026-2029) (Was banned due to the dog........................YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T LIE YOU DO) * Ballmastrz9009 (2020-2025) (Though it's still on STV demand) * AsdfMovie (2023-2031) (Though it's still on STV demand) * The Oblongs (2025-2028) (Though it's still on STV demand) * Harvey Birdman: Attorney At Low (2020-2023) * Camp Camp (2023-2025) (Now airs on Rooster Teeth) * Happy Tree Friends (2020-2026) (Now airs only on Animal Toonz Happy Tree Town and in ATAdultz on Peppaland) * Archer (2020-2024) * Kevin Spencer (2039-2042) (Though it's still on STV demand) * Xaiver: Renegade Angel (2025-2028) * Mad (2022-2024) (Was kicked out of the channel because when GrandpaDaveJr first saw it he thought it was a adult show, Until someone came to him and said it aired on Cartoon Network meaning it was aimed for kids) * The Brothers Grunt (2031-2034) * Under Peppa's Pants (2021-2022) Nows airs on The lame channel) Episode Removals '''SuperMarioLogan * Shrek's Crappy Wish: Was banned due to Shrek forcing Mario to eat his shit * Jeffy's Bad Word: Was banned due to Mario being abused throughout the whole episode * The Drone: Was banned due to the infamous scene where Chef Pee Pee gets shredded to pieces in a gory way by a drone. * Locked Out: See reason for Jeffy's Bad Word Family Guy * Screams Of Silence: Was banned due to the strong amount of Domestic Violence. The Simpsons * The Principal And The Pauper: Was banned because GrandpaDaveJr hated it So Much South Park * The Whole of Season 22: Was banned due to ManBearPig. American Dad * American Fung: Was banned due to the Chinese stereotypes. King Of The Hill * Pigalmon: Was banned due to it's very dark tone and the scene where the villain gets diced alive off screen. Aqua Teen Hunger Force * Reedickyouless: Was banned for unknown reasons, mainly due to Master Shake repeatly microwaving the house pets and kittens. Robot Chicken * Some of the show's scenes and sketches were removed or censored for multiple reasons (E.g "A Rugrats Joke" was removed from the channel because of it's very dark tone) Gallery SplatterTV Wallpaper.png|The Wallpaper For SplatterTV